


救援行动

by GarciaVivar



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarciaVivar/pseuds/GarciaVivar
Summary: 2017归档。反正是乱搞（？）
Kudos: 1





	救援行动

救援行动

“再说一遍为什么我们要劫这个克里前哨监狱来着？”  
火箭的心情不太好。尽管刚才他们打进来的路上他轰了个痛快，但是一枚燃烧弹烤焦了他尾巴上的几根毛，而唯一对此表示关心的是德拉克斯。  
“如果是我来烤的话，”他说，“我会多烤一部分。克里人的口味一定不太一样。”  
什么，你问格鲁特啊？刺头小子这些天就算在战场上也掌机不离手，噼里啪啦的游戏背景音简直像在给他们这帮真刀真枪上阵的傻叉伴奏一样。好歹比他还是个小枝子的时候管点事了，时不时冒点树杈戳死几个坏蛋——仅限于那些没头没脑去干扰他玩游戏的。让他留意到火箭的尾巴尖？门都没有。  
卡魔拉只是翻了个白眼。  
“如果你和奎尔能把精力放在正事上的话，那你俩谁也不会受伤了。但是你们偏不。你们就是要选在这个节骨眼上吵到底是谁把格鲁特惯成了这样。”  
“我是格鲁特。”  
“闭嘴！”奎尔和火箭一起吼了过去。小树一脸不忿地往德拉克斯那边蹭了蹭。  
卡魔拉的白眼快翻到天上去了。  
奎尔在往手上缠绷带，比平时多缠了几圈。其实没必要的，他没流多少血，只是被枪弹灼伤了几根指头而已。最后给包扎封口的时候他狠狠扥了一下，韧性很好的胶布没能一下断开；这似乎激怒了奎尔，他低低吼了一声脏话，把一卷胶布直接扔了出去，带着起码有一米长的绷带全都落在了地上。  
卡魔拉也没客气，一个拳头敲到奎尔脑袋上。  
“你这么干有意思吗？”  
“卡米说得对，”火箭接上话茬，“听着，混小子，我们都知道勇度是你爹。干，他还是我朋友呢！我们来这里就是为了救他的，你这样可谁都救不了！”  
“要是知道你这么感情用事，不如把你和曼提斯克拉格林他们一起留在船上了。”卡魔拉补充。  
“让我消停会吧。”奎尔罕见地垂头丧气，“我……你们也知道他们是怎么对囚犯的，我现在都不知道他是不是还活着。如果我当初不让他走的话……”  
“他还是会照走不误，就像你从他那里跑掉一样。”火箭真是受够了自责模式的奎尔，“你们两个混蛋一个德性，谁也不听谁的。”  
两扇铁闸门哐哐两声接连倒在地上。  
“放倒了。”德拉克斯转过身来，“我们现在进去吗？”

星爵了不起探险日志。  
今天老混蛋走了一个月了。  
什么叫跟我们一起过不习惯？银河护卫队难道比不上他之前手底下那帮乌合之众？  
还叛变了，想想就心烦。他俩谁也不跟我细说是怎么一回事，火箭也不说。不说就不说吧，听了估计更心烦。清楚的就是他的劫掠者旗舰现在没了。被他亲手炸了。炸就炸了吧，脏兮兮的破烂留着也没用。  
一帮混蛋，留着也没用。  
我要是在船上估计还能说上两句话。火箭跟我说别想了，我说什么都是火上浇油。  
他才火上浇油呢。哦，他们倒是把电击脸那段讲给我听了。哈哈哈，很好笑。  
老混蛋把米兰诺号也带走了。作为补偿，他的船现在归我们。包括他驾驶台上的那堆蠢爆了的收藏。他说这些是吉祥物，不能乱动。根本不会有人想动好吗，又不能卖钱。  
意外的是他的船上还有音响设备。我的队员们好像对这个发现挺懊恼的，不知道什么缘故，难道他们不喜欢我的超赞金曲集锦了？  
卡魔拉叫我有事，回来再写。  
……  
克拉格林回来了。勇度不在。  
克拉格林说他们被一队克里战舰盯上了，他们迫降在一个克里前哨星球，老混蛋耍箭掩护他重新启动了飞船逃命。结果他来找我们了。  
找我们有什么用？就算那个老不死的是被活捉的……  
克拉格林说要我们帮帮船长。火箭说要去劫狱。卡魔拉说要去劫狱。德拉克斯说要去劫狱。格鲁特说我是格鲁特。曼提斯说她可以留下来看着飞船，她怕自己不会打架拖后腿。  
他们说他们愿意为了勇度干这一票。不对，他们说的是他们愿意为我干这票。  
关我什么事，我说我想去劫狱了吗？我明明屁都没放一个。  
卡魔拉说这就是为什么他们要去。什么意思？我的理解力大概被德拉克斯影响了。她接着说我们需要一个计划的百分之十二。这个我明白。  
锁定航向：克里前哨星球。

勇度正在闭目养神，他的左肩膀还隐隐作痛。细想的话，他全身都他妈很痛。  
人不服老不行了，他在克里母星做苦力的时候每天三顿打比三顿饭都准时，也没见身上疼到只想躺着。  
他是什么时候被抓进来的来着？三天前？今天狱卒一边在他的肚子上练拳击一边告诉他，明天押运船来把他和另外两个囚犯运回克里母星。  
兜兜转转，到底还是走到这条道上了。所幸上次差点被运到克里的时候勇度那些情绪已经用完了——还被小耗子叫戏精——这时候他只觉得疲惫，想好好睡一觉。只可惜他睡不踏实，每次做梦都会见到奎尔那小子的脸，然后直接吓醒。  
别让奎尔知道，不然臭小子肯定要说勇度才是比较吓人的那个他被勇度的脸吓醒才对。  
不，不是那种吓。令他恐惧的是他的梦似乎期待着奎尔来把他救出去，这种期待是最可怕的。带着这样的期待他怎么能安然赴死？  
他想起刚从伊戈星球上逃出来的时刻。那一刻他差点就要死了，也做好了去死的准备。然而不是刚好，刚刚好，飞船就在他们逃生方向的附近，牵引波救了他一命。现在再让他选的话，他宁可那时候就死。即使不会有劫掠者应有的荣耀葬礼，至少……算了吧，再来一遍多愁善感也太费神了。  
不死也挺好的，死了就没机会听到奎尔被救回船上之后当着所有人怯生生叫他那声爹了。  
就叫了一次。勇度知足了。  
然后他忽然听见走廊里传来脚步声。  
“我说，你们不能让老人家好好休息一下？”  
“啊哈，”还好牢房外的人看不到此刻勇度的表情，“这么说你终于承认自己老了？”

勇度的声音还是烦人，烦人，超级无敌烦人。奎尔从来没有这么开心过。  
然而他的好心情在他快步跑到声音传出的牢房门口时暗淡了一半。勇度侧躺在角落的一堆干草上面，背朝他。没有衣服遮掩，伤疤清晰可见，盘根错节地爬满了蓝色的脊背。旧的，那些光滑的凸起，还有新的。新的还在流血。然后是腿，勇度的姿势很奇怪，右腿蜷起，左腿直直地伸着，角度有些异样。  
星爵骂了一句，拿爆破枪炸开了门锁。  
“勇度？你他妈回个话。”他不喜欢看到这个像他爹一样的人如此脆弱的状态。  
“把你的衣服给我。”  
“啥？”  
勇度不耐烦地啧了啧舌头：“衣服。你来光着试试，这地方冻死了。”  
奎尔都没注意到自己在咧着嘴笑。  
“我有个更好的主意。”他说着，把外套脱下来，上前几步盖在了勇度身上。然后他把他抱了起来。  
勇度先是嘶地吸了一口气。那条腿，奎尔瑟缩了一下，不是骨折也差不多了，忽然变姿势肯定疼得要死。但是他们没什么时间耽误，援兵随时都会过来。  
“你这是要干什么？”缓过神来的勇度立刻开始骂骂咧咧，不过倒是没怎么挣扎。  
“我们跑路时间有限，你腿走不快，忍着点吧。”  
他终于有功夫看一眼勇度的脸了。和记忆中一样丑，恶心巴拉地朝他笑，呲着一嘴烂牙。  
“你可别是要把我救出去再转手卖了领悬赏吧，小子？”靠，还有闲心扯皮，看来老混蛋在监狱里皮肉之苦没少受精神头倒一点没减。  
“好主意。”他咬牙切齿地回答。  
通讯器忽然传来信号杂音。  
“奎尔？动作麻利点，克拉格林呼叫我们说有克里战舰出现。”  
“知道了，我已经找到他了，正在出去的路上。”  
从牢房跑到前厅的路上都没什么阻碍。在克里部队到达之前都没必要担心，因为前哨为数不多的戍卫兵已经被护卫队在门口端掉了。  
卡魔拉和德拉克斯等在出口。他们看到了被奎尔横抱着、裹成一个卷的勇度，但是什么都没说。  
“火箭和格鲁特呢？”奎尔皱了皱眉。  
“小刺头说等着太没意思自己跑回船上去了，火箭说等着太没意思去捞油水了。”  
“还捞到了不少。”说曹操曹操到，扛着一大包估计是武器装备的火箭晃悠着从旁边一个小门出来，扫了一眼他们四个人，看起来很满意，“人都齐了，那我们就开溜吧？”  
“等等，等等。”星爵灵光一现，“你有没有看到克林监狱上那种储物柜？”

德拉克斯对于又要穿喷射器这件事颇有微词。  
火箭说如果找得到的话你觉得我不会把它一起带出来？  
卡魔拉只是看起来很累。  
勇度？勇度被德拉克斯端着，直到奎尔都听不见了还在拿哑嗓子吼他是不是不要命了。  
“先担心你的腿吧，老混蛋！”奎尔朝他的方向吼了回去。  
就只有他一个人觉得亚卡箭也是很重要的吗？反正他不愿意想勇度没有亚卡箭的样子。说个很不恰当的比喻，亚卡箭就像他爹的屌。没有屌的话他爹还能叫他爹吗？  
就是个比喻，很不恰当，很不恰当。  
“奎尔！”卡魔拉在通讯里喊，“克里战舰都登陆了！你再不来我们就把船开走了！”  
勇度也在背景里喊，不过只能听见他超有识别度的声音，听不清楚他喊啥。火箭也在喊。  
星爵很烦躁地回了一句那你们先走吧，然后掐掉了通讯。  
好了，亚卡箭。他已经翻遍了所有的储藏柜，所有的抽屉，但是连个箭的影子都没找到。现在他该怎么办？  
星爵又拨通了通讯。  
“你他妈比格鲁特还小孩子脾气！”火箭在另一边发飙，“掐通讯？认真的？掐通讯？”  
“没空说这个，”奎尔一边说着一边打开了面罩的录放功能，“让勇度吹口哨。”  
“啥玩意？”  
“让勇度吹口哨！不是把人扎透心凉那种，就是能把亚卡箭叫醒那种！”  
他的队员们好像还是有点懵，但勇度的声音从通讯里传过来了。那种明显精神错乱的笑声，然后是“你小子哪来的这么多歪点子”，然后是一阵哨音。  
星爵举着自己的面罩在屋里走来走去，不一会儿就听到角落一个小纸篓哐当哐当响了几下，箭头闪着红光翻了几个筋斗，悬停在半空。  
“耶！”奎尔兴奋地朝通讯里喊，“成了！找到了！我这就……”  
“不许动！”一个声音从背后传来。不用回头就知道爆破枪指着他的后背。  
靠，他的运气就是这么好。  
结果是他根本不需要动。面罩仍然广播着口哨音。  
“不是我！”奎尔很无辜地举着手，“嘿哥们儿你听没听说过星爵，就是打败了罗南的那……”  
话还没说完，塞壬般的哨声忽然切换成了短促尖利的那一种，亚卡箭应声而动，嗖嗖穿破空气直插克里士兵的心窝。奎尔除了跟在箭后面跑着确保口哨声不超出使用范围之外什么事都没得做，甚至还戴上耳机听起了歌。  
烦死了，他爹就会抢戏。

星爵了不起探险日志。  
这几天救了我爹。  
老混蛋把自己搞进了克里人手里，挨了几顿痛揍。断了几根肋骨和一条腿。  
不过除了一直喊疼之外还是挺精神的。  
谁知道曼提斯还有治疗的本事？  
是谁劝动了格鲁特长了一脑袋止疼草药给勇度用的？  
克拉格林是个好护士，或许哪天我应该给他一套护士服，骗他说是很帅气的战士盔甲。  
鉴于老混蛋暂时行动不便，他和克拉格林不得不在这段时间内留在我船上。太可怕了，比他们走远远的还让人操心。比如今天老混蛋和火箭一起在休息室里看电视，差点把电视砸了。他俩对某些电视剧的内容显然有很大的意见。还好最后老混蛋想起了这是他的船。  
不是，这是我的船！不管了，反正没砸就行。  
老混蛋比我想象中人缘好。好到德拉克斯昨天亲自下厨给他烧了一锅“他妻子的拿手好菜”。  
哈哈哈哈哈勇度的表情超赞了。  
要是德拉克斯没顺便给我们所有人都做一份就好了。  
“你应该多陪着他点。”卡魔拉跟我说。  
算了吧，那么多人围着他转呢，至少得有一两个人把注意力放在飞船上啊。  
“交给我了。”她拍了拍我的肩膀，“万一你能说服他留下呢？我真的搞不懂你，彼得，他不在的时候你每天无精打采的，现在他在这里了，你又不愿意跟他说话。”  
卡魔拉说得也不是没有道理。可是我和勇度能说什么？我知道他在哪里好好地干他自己的事就够了，他对我也一样。  
就是这样的，没别的了。  
不管怎么说，我还是按照卡魔拉要求去找了勇度。不知道别人都在干嘛，我推门进去的时候他一个人在床上躺着，手指把玩着亚卡箭。他抬眼看了看我，又开始嬉皮笑脸。  
“谢谢你，彼得。”  
我可没做好这个准备。我怎么知道老混蛋会忽然跟我说谢谢啊？  
我断片了。大概是说了什么“你留下吧这里都是你的家人和朋友你不用整天假装心狠手辣的太累了”之类的蠢话。  
勇度从来没用那样的眼神打量过我。呃，可能用过，在伊戈星球的时候。他差点死了那时候。  
总之他最后说：“那我们接下来去哪儿，臭小子？”  
哇哦。  
锁定航向……等等。我去问问卡魔拉。


End file.
